


All Under Heaven

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: Three Sentence Fication 2017 prompt: "Any, any, a million birds on the branches of my heart".Title is from Hero (2002) directed by Zhang Yimou





	All Under Heaven

It ends with this: a man on his knees, fighting unconsciousness, blood streaming down his face as he struggles to contain the massive explosion of a star gone supernova and prevent the deaths of millions of lives (rebels, civilians, soldiers, merchants, slaves, parents, children, orphans, ~~her~~ ).  
  
He resists and manipulates the influx of energy into himself - the tension is familiar, it has plagued him all his life; a constant whirlwind in his soul until at last he subdues it and loses his sense of self.  
  
A last awareness in his mind: millions of lives giving a great sigh in wonder and disbelief, and Rey saying his name as he fades away into the spaces between the stars. 


End file.
